bolgrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Gurbeshi Empire
The Gurbeshi Empire was a large kingdom located in post collapse pashira, It was ruled by dynasties of the Gurbesh bloodline and lasted for several hundred years until falling to its enemies Founding The Gurbeshi Empire was formed during the Fall of the Kingdom of Bolgrum, when the Orcish Hordes marched southward from Bolgrum after Rathuus, the Red Kingdom was due to meet the hordes of Orcs, when the King of the Red Kingdom sent the order for his chief warlord who forsaw the affairs of the western parts of the Kingdom to send all of his armies down to meet the Orcish hordes, The Warlord did not respond, Kahijk-Ylam Gurbesh and his armies severed their ties with the falling southern side of the Red Kingdom and formed their own "Empire" the Gurbeshi Empire. Under Kahijk's Rule they began more feirce warring with the Kingdoms of Rok and Rivaneis, He had come to a truce with the Xalukax lands who were busy fighting both orcish hordes who had pushed through the Remains of the Eastern Red Kingdom and the Armies of the Red Kingdom who were fleeing into the Xalukax lands. Kahijk managed to gain control of a sizeable amount of the Eastern parts of the Red Kingdoms military power which he brought into the Gurbeshi Empire, With his new influx of Soldiers he pushed into Rok, Rivaneis and the western side of Rathuus and pushed his empire into it's peak before his death. The Split of the Empire After the Death of Kahijk, five of his Six sons made claim for the throne and split their armies, One of those brothers suceeded his lands and formed the Kingdom of Arimeshkiakh removing the whole of the Northern parts of the Empire, Another of those brothers captured what became Gersekh and the remaining three fought until only Akides-Ylam Gurbesh remained the ruler of what was left of the Gurbeshi Empire. Language Gurbeshi was a bastardized derivative of the common pashiran tonuge, most of its alphabet was derived from the Red Kingdoms alphabet. Worship They Gurbeshi worshipped "IK" the one who gave strength and will to the Pashirans. Inventions During the time of the Gurbeshi empire they invented a new form of weapon that was both ranged and a polearm two handed weapon, the weapon known as a Kiysh (kai-sh) had a bow with three strings capable of shooting three bolts in one shot, the bow-part is somewhat detachable leaving a powerfully balanced polearm, the polearm itself was known as a "Kiy" and the bow was known as a "Hish". Conquests of the Empire *Conquest on Rok (by Kahijk) *Conquest on Rivaneis (by Kahijk) *Conquest on Rathuus (by Kahijk) *Conquest on the Eastern Red Kingdom (by Kahijk) *Conquest of Southern Ki (by Kahijk) *Conquest of Eastern Volis (by Kahijk) Timeline of the Empire *Formed *Allied with Xalukax lands *Fought with Rok, Rivaneis and Rathuus *Gained large portions of the Eastern Red Kingdoms Armies *Captured all of Western Rathuus *Captured parts of Rok *Began fighting with the remnants of the Red Kingdom *Captured some parts of the Eastern Red Kingdom *Captured parts of Rivaneis *Began fighting with Ki *Captured Parts of Ki *Lost Southwesterly Parts to the Orcish Hordes *Tried to Truce with the Orcs *Defeated Ki *Began fighting with Volis *Came to a truce with Volis to turn attention to the Orcs *Kahijk Dies *The Split of the Empire Occurs *Northern Gurbeshi Empire Succeeds and becomes the Kingdom of Arimeshkiakh *North Easterly parts of the Gurbeshi Empire Succeed and become Gersekh *Akides-Ules Gurbesh regains control of the Gurbeshi Empire and declares war on his brothers in Arimeshkiakh and Gersekh *Akides Dynasty Begins *Loses northern territory to Arimeshkiakh *Akides has three sons *Major clashes with the Second largest territory Karsha *Karsha has a power struggle and splits, Karsha offers a truce to the Empire *The Empire accepts and leads its primary armies back to the Arimeshkiakh war *Akides dies and Eko and Rolai fight Sulans armies, Eko becomes ruler *Eko Dynasty Begins *Eko is assasinated by agents of Rolai *Rolai Dynasty Begins *Rolai declares war on Karsha to weaken them *Karsha leads a sizeable army and takes territories from the Western parts of the Empire *Rolai has a son *Rolai regains most of the Lands taken by Karsha before coming to a truce *Rolai negotiates a truce with Arimeshkiakh and Gersekh *Rolai dies *Serijk Dynasty Begins *The Empire loses a large portion of its southern lands to the Orcs *Serijk attempts peace talks with the orcs with no response *Serijk allies with Gerjhemin and Gelebashaki to fight the orcs with a large united army *Serijk has six sons *Serijk regains some land lost to the orcs before breaking his alliance and turning on Gerjhemin after seeing them lose a sizable force against the orcs he thinks they are vulnurable *Serijk captures some westerly parts of Gerjhemin before being attacked by armies from Gerjhemin, Gersekh and Gelebashaki. Gelebashaki thinks they are next and so fights with Gerjhemin and Gersekh sees it as a chance to stomp out the empire while it is surrounded by enemies *Arimeshkiakh remains neutral in the war *Karsha breaks the truce and sends a few small armies to assist the others in destroying the empire *the Empire loses most of its outer parts to the armies of Karsha, Gersekh, Gerjhemin and Gelebashaki. *Serijk dies *Ullos Dynasty Begins *Ullos has two sons *Ullos tries to make peace with all of his rivals to no avail, Ullos then leads a massive united army to Gersekh where he leaves them in complete ruin capturing only the landsof Gersekh that are bordering Gurbeshi land *Ullos tries again with peace offers and Gerjhemin and Gelebashaki accept *Ullos orders his armies to march on Karsha and the Orcish lands *The Gurbeshi empire becomes the prime target for Orcish Hordes and eventually falls to a mix of Karsha and Orcish Hordes *Ullos flees and becomes a legend *Ullos' sons are killed *Gurbeshi Empire is no more... Dynasties of Rulership Keeping with the customs of the Red Kingdom the Gurbeshi empire kept its Dynasty system, having all decendents of the current ruler keep their fathers name as the proceeding name until they themselves rule the kingdom and all siblings with a claim to the throne have agreed to surrender all claim. Ylam Dynasty *Kahijk-Ylam Gurbesh (Founder) *Akides-Ylam Gurbesh (Second Ruler) *Selos-Ylam Gurbesh (Founder of Arimeshkiakh) *Rekij-Ylam Gurbesh (Founder of Gersekh) *Serkos-Ylam Gurbesh (killed by Akides) *Kahrok-Ylam Gurbesh (killed by Akides) *Ullen-Ylam Gurbesh Akides Dynasty *Akides Gurbesh *Sulan-Akides Gurbesh *Eko-Akides Gurbesh *Rolai-Akides Gurbesh Eko Dynasty *Eko Gurbesh Rolai Dynasty *Rolai Gurbesh *Serijk-Rolai Gurbesh Serijk Dynasty *Serijk Gurbesh *Serijk-Serijk Gurbesh *Ullos-Serijk Gurbesh *Akiden-Serijk Gurbesh *Ullen-Serijk Gurbesh *Rekij-Serijk Gurbesh *Yala-Serijk Gurbesh Ullos Dynasty *Ullos Gurbesh *Yeros-Ullos Gurbesh *Eslan-Ullos Gurbesh Category:Factions